Moments
by CheyCheyRainy
Summary: This is just something I came up with with my bestest best friend, Binkybaby. She has a fanfic thing too so you can go check out her stories if you want.


**Binkybaby and CheyRain here. This story started while we were all talking in the car. A very odd conversation of course. Anyways, here's the story.**

**() is Binkybaby talking.**

**{} is CheyRain talking.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were sitting in the car on our way to drop off the fake boobs with CheyRain's mom's friend.

CheyRain's mom said, "Ooh that ticks me off," after seeing somebody at the resteraunt we were passing.

"What? Who'd you see?" CheyRain asked. CheyRain kept looking around trying to see who she was ticked about.

"Abraham Lincoln." Glenn, CheyRain's almost-step-dad, replied.

"OH! I saw him too! He was dancing." CheyRain yelled with wide eyes.

"WITH A MONKEY!" Binkybaby yelled. She hugged herself as she said that. {You aren't stupid for doing that. You just talk with your hands a lot.} (Heehee. I know it. So do you, I'm so AH-MAZING! I stole the computer from CheyRain, as she was called to do something in the kitchen.)

We all laughed and then there was a few seconds of silence.

"DUN DUN DUN!" She shouted darkly.

We all laughed. CheyRain almost cried from laughing so hard.

"And a flying unicorn danced in the purple trees." The yellow troll spoke up.

We looked around until we found him.

"Where the Fnick did you come from?" Binkybaby giggled in confusion and CheyRain gave her an odd look.

_**Ding!**_

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

We looked at our phones when we both got a text message.

**...Virus Downloading...**

"Virus Downloading?"Binkybaby said before shouting, "DELETING ALL DATA!"

...

**...Happy April Fools Day!...**

We all giggled as we got the rest of the message.

CheyRain looked up to see a jumping zebra looking in the window.

"HOLY CROW!" CheyRain screamed because holy cow is just missing something.

"What? OH!" Binkybaby took a second to realize what CheyRain was talking about. She's a bit of an airhead. {What? It's true...Did you seriously just call me a jerkface?}

(Yes I just did. WHAT NOW SUCKA!MWAHAHAHA! MINE MY FUZZY HOPPING TURTLE!)

{At least you spelled Mwahahaha right this time. Using a u, I swear.}

...

{You know, they are going to think we are very insane. Oh well, they won't be wrong there.}

(I am very insane. You should know that. Since I have been put in a psych ward. Lol. Sooooooooooooo Heehee. I totally forgot what I was going to type.)

{You do that when you are talking too...Told you you were an airhead. You forget a lot of stuff. Maybe that's why it takes you a while to get stuff. You forgot the beginning of the joke by the time the end gets there.}

"You should stop screaming about zebras jumping. You know we do that a lot. It's the flying monkey over there that you should worry about. He works for the wicked witch." The zebra had a very deep voice like the one Candace sees on Phineas and Ferb.

"Flying monkey? What flying monkey? Besides, the wicked witch died when Dorothy poured water on her." CheyRain was very confizzeled.

"Thats what you think, Jeffrey." He replied before vanishing into purple puffy smoke.

CheyRain gave Binkybaby an odd look.

"We totally need to stop smoking the coffee." She said before Binkybaby replied in an original way.

"NEVER! I'm soooooo addicted. IT'S HARD TO STOP!" Binkybaby cackled.

"I know. Now I shall call the stripper named Teddy Bear so he can tell you how to stop this addiction."

"I will bite his face off. YUM YUM!" Binkybaby talked in a high-pitched, child-like voice.

NEXT WEEK TEDDY BEAR WILL TRY TO STOP THE COFFEE MADNESS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OH! LOOK! A LINE! MWAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N**

**The sad thing is is that I know a stripper named Teddy Bear. He's not a real stripper but that's his stripper name.**

**An inside joke that none of you will get.**

**Oh and yes. We do smoke coffee.**

**No joke there.**

**Heehee.**

**Tehe.**

**I have no idea.**

**My mom said that we scare her sometimes.**

**Binkybaby's dad is concerned and worried.**

**Keehee.**

**Binkybaby just squealed really high-pitched and giggled a lot.**

**She just made the computer move because she is laughing so hard.**

**She's still giggling.**

**Again.**

**And she hit her head on the couch.**

**Can you believe how insane my sister is?**

**Well...She's not my real sister. I just kidnapped her.**

**Shhh! Don't tell!**

**(OH NO A KIDNAPPER!...Wait...Who kidnapped who?I confizzled. LOL. OH! Okay never mind. CheyRain did. Heehee. I'm kinda Hyper. Heehee. I LOVE MY FUZZY HOPPING TURTLES AND FLYING UNICORNS AND AND AND AND JUMPING ZEBRAS!)**

**Told you guys, she's an airhead. Did you see how she thought that?**

**She just poked my nose.**

**She yelled, "Hey! THIS TIME I GOT IT! You have something on your nose." Giggling AGAIN!**

**And again.**

**Heehee.**

**Oh wow. This is a long A/N.**

**I was typing that and right before I typed it Binkybaby said, "This is a loooong A/N."**

**She said it in a cowboy voice.**

**She just told me that I can't type and she can't smell.**

**I think she meant to say spell.**

**She's cackling and giggling again.**

**Then she did that odd sighing thing at the end of laughing that everybody does that makes everybody else crack up. Then she started giggling again.**

**I didn't know anybody let her have sugar. Oh wait, yeah, she had some at that party we were at earlier at Pizza Hut.**

**We had a play. I play a guard and I carry a dead body offstage. She plays a dead ghost who went insane and killed everybody including herself.**

**She just took the wet towel off her hair and it spiked. Now not only does she act insane, she LOOKS insane too!**

**Peace!**

**CheyRain**

**R&R**


End file.
